


Crying

by Whis



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/pseuds/Whis
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	Crying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jecari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/gifts).



He is crying, overwhelmed by a raw feeling of desperation. He is powerless, and he hates it.  
“Buck, it’s for the best,” he says, and Buck only wants to yell that is bullshit, that nobody believes that. But he is a coward too “you’ll find someone else…”  
“I don’t want someone else Eddie, but it’s obvious you do, you probably have already found her”  
Eddie’s silence is the only answer that Buck needs, the one he was expecting. It speaks volumes  
“You are a coward,” he says with tears in his eyes and a shattered heart  
He closes the door  
He doesn’t get to see Eddie crying


End file.
